Barbie Girl
by Trini Lou
Summary: What made Chrissie who she is today?


Barbie Girl  
  
The sound of the song Barbie Girl blared out from the radio in the room of Nurse Chrissie Davis, tears ran down her cheeks as she listened to the words it brought back so many bad memories from her teens:  
  
"Hiya Barbie" a smile played on fifteen-year-old Christine Williams's lips as she heard her nineteen-year-old boyfriend say the nickname he'd given her on their second date. The two of them had been nicknamed Barbie and Ken by friends but she'd never got the joke. She just tended to call him Mitchell his real name. The two of them were sat in his car pulling in to Star-Light Hill a famous point for the teenage lovers of their town. Mitchell was twisting her long blond hair around his finger before ripping off her clothes and kissing her rigorously. She hated it when he done this, it terrified her but he'd told her that this was normal and if she wanted to be liked and have boyfriends she'd have to do as he wanted and adopt an I-Don't-Care attitude. It was ten more minutes before he pulled away from her looking at her with his piercing icy blue eyes. She hated those eyes it was like he hypnotised her in to doing all what he wanted. "So Barbie doll, can you get me some my fags out the back" she smiled at him before leaning backwards and grabbing a packet of cigarettes quickly she took on out and pop it in to her mouth where she lit it then passed it to him. He smiled showing his snowy white teeth and then took a long drag on it before letting a cloud of smoke come out his nose which made Christine cough a bit. "Mitchell, please can we go back now? Home I mean" her voice was shaky and soft, she didn't like to admit it but this trip was scaring her, "no Barbie doll we can't. we got some serious business to attend too" she shook with fear as he threw his cigarette in to the ash tray before ripping of her skirt and his trousers as well as their under clothes, she closed her eyes as he kissed her again hard this time not nice like before, he starting doing stuff that she didn't like. She was scared; Mitchell had never done anything like this before, ever. Tears started slipping down her cheek but Mitchell didn't stop what he was doing, her mind was racing, Barbie, what's Barbie? A doll. You use her as you like sudden realisation took over her mind as she thought more and more, using her like a plastic doll like the ones she played with as a young child. She tried to pull away but his grasp on her was too strong and plus she couldn't leave the car her clothes where all over, she had no control over the situation just like her childhood dolls. He pulled away when her tears became more frequent he looked at her with annoyance. "What you playing at Barbie" she felt sick, sick this time at hearing the name. She didn't want to here that name ever again. "stop crying Barbie doll, you know I don't like it" she didn't stop. She couldn't. he was getting angry at her for stopping the game he was playing. He felt like hitting her and hurting her more than he had but he knew something that would be far worse. He opened the car door and pushed her out smiling wickedly. "see ya Barbie" he drove off at high speed throwing her clothes out of the window as he went. She stood up slowly and walked when she got to the clothes she pulled them on before walking off in the direction of her home tears still falling down her cheeks. a doll, a toy that's all I was too him. I changed myself for him and now I can't go back as she entered her home she frowned even more, photos of her mum and her father or boyfriends where scattered around. She ran up to her room and threw herself down on her bed sobbing. Now she was somebody different – Chrissie Williams an bit*ch and she couldn't change that and it was Mitchell's fault she'd changed.  
  
She cried even more as she recalled everything that happened on that night when she'd changed forever. Now every time she saw a Barbie in a shop she frowned and vowed that her children would never play with them. The song ended and she sat up and pulled something out from under her pillow - two photos. One of Mitchell and herself and the other of Owen and herself. It was all Mitchell's fault that she'd strayed from Owen; she felt that if she committed to him, he'd play the same game as all those years ago. That was her fear that after all these years she'd become a Barbie Doll again. 


End file.
